love will find a way
by bella loves voldemort
Summary: voldemort realise bellatrix isnt just one of his death eaters, after she tried to kill herself not long after rodolphus death. better then it looks. Voldemort do not not have a snake like face. He looks like he should like Ralp Fiennes with shaved hair
1. Chapter 1

**Love will find a way**

_(I do not own Harry Potter, its all JK Rowling)_

All the death eaters had reunited once again in Voldemort manor planning their next raid. Bellatrix sat to his right at the head of the table like she always did.

'Any news from the boy Snape?' Voldemort asked Severus Snape.

'Yes my Lord. The order has planned to move him in two days at nine o'clock in the evening.' Severus Snape explained. He saw the way bellatrix looked at him and quickly looked away; knowing she never appreciated and trusted him.

'Excellent! That's very good. We'll attack them.'

'My Lord…?' Bellatrix started.

'Yes Bella you may speak.'

'I think my Lord that we should wait close to Potter's house hours before nine. That way we wont miss them if they find out and decide to move him before their planned hour.'

'Good idea Bellatrix, We will do like you said.' He smiled as her but she dint smile back. She saw Rodolphus staring at her with an odd look. He always had been a jealous man she knew that, and things had gone worse now that he knew she fancied their master. 'Diner will now be served so that ends our reunion. You may talk freely now.' Then with a flick of his wand food and wine appeared on the table seconds later.

Everyone talked and ate but bellatrix still felt her husband eyes on her, looking at every single movement she made. _He's so annoying _she thought. _Look away you stupid fuck!_

The meeting lasted longer than expected but eventually the death eaters started heading home. Bellatrix lingered for a few extra minutes hoping to talk to her master but Rodolphus sized her arms roughly.

'We are leaving Bella dear.'

'I want to talk to our master first.' She said.

'Surely it's not THAT important. We are leaving NOW.' Then both of them disappeared.

Rodolphus let go of her arm the moment they stepped in the house and were gritted their house elf.

'Welcome house Mr. Lestrange, Mrs. Lestrange.'

'Yeah- yeah whatever. Bellatrix where are you going?' Rodolphus asked when his wife who was about to walk away.

'To take a shower then to bed. Why does that bother you dear husband of mine?' She gave him a dead glare.

In only seconds Rodolphus grabbed Bellatrix by her arm and pushed her on the wall hard. 'Yes it bothers me whore!' He saw the look of his wife and laugh. 'Oh you heard me correctly Bella. I saw the way you looked at him all evening long.'

'I don't know what you're talking about Rod. 'She tried to get out of his grip but he pushed her against the wall once more.

'Oh yes you know what I'm talking about! You're a whore! You wish to have him in our bed and having him take you! '

'You're acting stupid Rodolphus!'

'SHUT THE FUCK UP BITCH!' Then his fist came crashing down hard on her cheek and he throws her on the couch of their living room and proceeded to remove her corset.

'Get off of me Rod I don't feel like having sex with you tonight!' She tried to push him off of her but unfortunately he was ten times stronger then she was so he finally took her corset of and roughly tore her robes.

'Your gonna have it tonight bitch!' He then slapped her hard in the face again and did it until his ring cut her lips and made her bleed.

'Rod please don't! Get off me please!'

In one rough motion he entered her and without letting her time to adjust to his size started going in and out of her, slamming hard every time he re-entered her. She could feel blood coming for her womanhood and stared sobbing.

'Shut up whore! Don't pretend you don't like that cause I know you do!'

She eventually stopped sobbing and just stood still whimpering and hoping he would came soon. _Make it stop, please make the pain go away. It hurts so badly._ She thought. How could something like that happen to her? She thought.

Eventually he came and got off of her and looked down at her petite form and laugh. 'Go clean up you whore!' He then exit the room shooting at the house elf something she didn't quit get, living her on the couch crying. She couldn't believe she had just got raped by her own husband. How could something like that happen to her? She was Bellatrix Black a pure blood! She wasn't a woman who got raped by still it happened in her own house. The thought of it made her sick literally.

She got up and quickly as possible made her way to the bathroom to take a shower. She could smell him all over her body. She walked in and made sure the door was locked because she didn't think she could beer it if she saw him at the very moment. Half an hour later Bellatrix was still in there, washing herself but thought she could never take his scent off of her. She felt tears burning her eyes as she collapsed on the floor sobbing and screaming as she pulled her hair in pure rage.

And the week after Rodolphus was killed in a raid and Bellatrix couldn't be more grateful.

Bellatrix sat on the cold marble floor of her bathroom as she looked at a puddle of blood forming on the floor. Death would take her pain away she thought as she looked at the cut she had made in her flesh over the dark mark. She smiled looking at her blood, she always loved seeing blood.

'If only you could see how much I love you.' She smiled at the thought of her master. He could never love her back, he was incapable of loving and she knew it but she had hope for so long but now she was tired of hoping, tired of filling pain form her broken heart. She felt relieve when she felt her dagger cut trough her mark. _Would he feel it? _She asked herself.

Bellatrix was so lost in her thought that she hadn't heard someone calling her name, looking for her everywhere in the manor. She hadn't heard him walk in and jumped when she saw her master in the doorway. 'My Lord...'

'Bellatrix what happened?' He asked crouching next to her. She looked away and hid her face behind her hair. 'What happened?'

'Nothing happened.'

'Did you do that?' He asked. She simple nodded. 'Why?'

'I'm so tired.' She looked at her sliced mark and laugh. 'I always loved that mark.'

'Let me heal you, it most hurt.' He whispered.

'No, it's my heart that needs to be healed.' She looked at him in the eyes but he react.

'What are you talking about Bellatrix?' But he already knew what she meant. He was only afraid to hear her say it and break her heart more. He couldn't love they both knew it.

'Will you let me heal you know?' He asked getting annoyed.

'No, let me die. Heal me and I'll do it again my Lord.'

'Not if I take your dagger.' He smirked.

'Then I'll find another way. I'm beyond saving.' She slowly got up to live the bathroom and almost fell back down.

'You are acting like a stupid muggle.' He shoots at her. 'You're an intelligent woman Bellatrix so stop acting like a fool and let me heal you.' He yelled. With a flicked of his wand her wound her despaired. 'Go and rest you need it, I will deal with you in a better moment.'

He then left her room, living behind a crying woman. He could never love her. She lay in bed turning, trying to find a comfortable position. The last comfortable thought before falling asleep was she would still be his favourite death eater and that made her special.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been weeks since her last encounter with her lord. Voldemort has let her out of the meetings, to recover fully from her suicidal attempt. It was a nice evening tonight. The air wasn't chilling and the moon was full in the sky. A dark haired woman was sitting by herself on the cold ground in the moonlight surrounded by trees outside of Lestrange manor. Rodolphus had died some weeks ago in a raid against the order of the phoenix but she couldn't care less. He always had been a brutal husband. Bellatrix sat not far from the lake behind her house, tears running down her cheeks. Life had been cruel to her and the only person she had ever loved never cared, a smile reached her lips when she thought of him.

Looking at the lake, the need to swim and possibly drown was really tempting to her. It would be so easy and the pain of her broken heart would finally go away. Bellatrix slowly took her boots of and walked to the lake. Stopping at the edge she could hear footsteps coming from the darkness directly behind her. It couldn't be him; he didn't care what she could do to herself. She felt two hands touching her shoulders as she was about to walk in the water.

'Don't.' He simply said stroking her shoulders tenderly.

She looked over her shoulder, her vision blurred with tears but she knew it was him. She would recognize his scent anywhere. 'Why? I'm so tired.'

'I came here to see you Bella.' _Bella_ she couldn't remember the last time he had called her that pet name he had given her so many years before. He gently took her arm and walked her to the bench next to the fountain and sat next to her. 'Please accept my company. I look at you and only now I realize how lonely and unhappy you seem.' He said in a low voice that sends chills down her spine.

For the first time in ages she felt completely at ease. Her master was sitting next to her, not yelling or shooting orders at her, just sitting by her side listening to the sound of the water moving in the lake. Bellatrix was lost in her thoughts when she felt him wrapped his arm around her shoulders, his fingers gently stroking her arm. It was a strange thing for him being so close to someone, but with her it felt perfectly right.

'My Lord,' she finally spoke. 'Why did you come here tonight?' That question felt strangely familiar to her and him too, probably.

'I wanted to make sure you were fine, and I'm happy I came to stop you from going in the lake. You would have frozen to death or drown. We're only hurly may the water's still cold.'

'You seem to always be there at the right moment my Lord.' She let a tear fall hopping he wouldn't see her weakness.

'Did you intend of killing yourself again?'

'Maybe. I just feel so tired and unloved.'

Lord Voldemort knew what she mends. She always had loved him and he always returned her feeling by yelling at her. Until a few weeks ago when he had witness and suicidal attempted. For the first time in years he had saw her for who she was, a beautiful and strong woman. He let go of her shoulders and kneeled in front of her, gently taking her hands in his. _It feels so good._ Bellatrix thought.

'My sweet Bella,' Voldemort started softly. 'Don't think I didn't see you before. I surely did but couldn't imagine a strong and beautiful woman like you would want to have anything to do with me. A pure monster that killed so many who stood in his path. You are the only woman I ever looked at. You take away the misery and pain; you let me be the person I really am deep down.'

Bellatrix was speechless; she had hope for years to hear him say those things to her. But now she didn't know what to say, she simply cried happy tears.

'You love a pure monster like me?'

'Yes, I always had.' He kissed her hands and pulled her head down, kissing her softly on the lips. 'Why didn't you say anything last time by Lord?' She asked.

'I was just shocked and enrage that you wanted to end your life. I've been so stupid.' He pulled her to her feet, his arm wrapped around her shoulders one more. 'Come, lets get inside, it's getting cold out here.'

Back at Lestrange manor Voldemort led Bellatrix to the circular iron starts and up to the second floor where the bedrooms and bathrooms were. He stopped in front of a closed door and stepped away from her.

'You should take a bath you're shivering and you're barefoot.' He didn't have to tell her again as she almost ran to the bathroom and quickly closed the wooden door behind her.

She entered the hot and steamy water but soon enough the door silently opened. Lord Voldemort stood still soundless as he watched her body threw the water. Bellatrix opened her eyes and almost jumped to the selling when she saw him. 'Oh! My Lord you scared me.' She could feel her heart pounding fast underneath her hand.

'Wasn't my intention sorry. Care for some company?' He asked.

'Where? In the bath?' She asked.

'Yes.'

'Uh…uh…y-yes of course you can my Lord.' She babbled turning a deep shed of red, probably as red as the Weasley's hair.

Without using magic Voldemort slowing took off his robes making Bellatrix blush ever more if it could be even possible and joined her in the water. _He has a nice body._ She thought. He sat behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders as she rested her head onto his chest. But Bellatrix couldn't help thinking the moment as still really awkward but it felt nice, having him holding her like that, and the bubbles covered some of her body so it wasn't that embarrassing.

She didn't dare speaking it still felt like a wonderful dream that would end soon. 'You must feel alone in that house with your husband dead? Don't you?' He asked her.

'I do sometimes my Lord.'

'Don't you miss him?' Voldemort asked, but he already knew she probably didn't.

'No I don't.'

Bellatrix who felt more confidant with the situation they were in turned around to wrap her arms around his chest as he still held her close to him. They stayed like that for a while; not wanting to break the silence, enjoying a peaceful night away from the other death eaters.

Bellatrix close her eyes enjoying her master's hands on her as he stroke her back and toyed in her beautiful black curls. Voldemort slowly stroked lower, feeling her smooth skin underneath his hands and lowered to her hips but stopped when he heard Bellatrix hiss in pain.

'What did I do?' He asked quickly and removed his hands.

'It's- It's nothing my Lord.' She said hoping to reassure him.

'It didn't sound like nothing BELLATRIX!' He hissed as her. 'Show me.'

She rose from the water and he saw black and purple bruises on her tights and lower belly and a bit mark on the side of her hips along with other bruises who looked older then the others.

'When did that happen?'

'Three weeks ago.' She whispered.

'WHO did that to you?' He asked hoping she wouldn't tell him who he thought it might be. There was only one person who could have done that.

Bellatrix held her tears that burned her eyes and tried to answer her Lord but nothing came out except a small cry and collapses in the bath sobbing incontrobly.

'Was it Rodolphus?' He asked stroking her hair, moving it out of her face so he could look into her violet eyes.

'Yes my Lord.'

'Did he rape you?'

'Yes.' She whispered

'Often?'

'At list twice a week.'

'I never thought Rodolphus was an abusive husband. He didn't look like it' Voldemort said as they lay on her bed cuddling.

'He hided it well. He always has been the jealous type.'

'Of who?' He asked but already knew.

'Of y-you my Lord.'

'Bellatrix Lestrange you are a very beautiful woman and tomorrow I intend of introducing you to the death eaters as my bride.'

'It would be an honor my Lord but Rodolphus…' She began.

'Is dead, forget about him, you my beautiful will become Mrs. Riddle.'

They fell asleep in each other's arms not knowing Voldemort was wrong. Not knowing that at the very moment Rodolphus was hiding in a cave, wounded but very alive.


End file.
